


Boffins in Love

by Dazeventura6



Category: Criminal Minds, James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-15
Updated: 2017-02-15
Packaged: 2018-09-24 12:43:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9727376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dazeventura6/pseuds/Dazeventura6
Summary: Spencer has a very special Valentine's day surprise.





	

Spencer was exhausted, the kind of bone deep exhaustion that usually followed a horrific case that had not been a win in any real sense. They had not been in time to save the last victim, missing out by mere minutes, which made it all the worse. To top it all off the unsub had committed suicide by cop, forcing them to kill him, when they finally caught up to him. On the whole, it was one of the worst cases, Spencer had ever experienced in his entire career and he wondered, how much longer he could do this job without it burning the heart out of him. The chestnut haired genius felt lethargic and depressed. Everyone seemed to be just as unhappy, as they all retreated to their own corners either going to sleep or listening to music or in Hotch’s case doing paperwork, anything to avoid thinking of the case.

As they neared DC; however, everyone seemed to perk up a bit and Derek started asking JJ, if she had any big plans for the evening.

“Well, on the off chance that we can find a sitter on such short notice, we might go out to dinner, otherwise, I guess I’ll just have a quiet night at home with my boys. That will be nice too.” JJ said smiling at the thought of her little family.

“I’m taking Savannah out for dinner and dancing after.” Morgan stated with a smug grin on his face.

Rossi stated that he was going to take his latest lady friend out for dinner and Hotch had plans with Jack.. Everyone was piping up talking about their own plans for the night but Spencer stayed quiet. Thinking about his love and how far away he was would only make him feel worse, at best he would be able to talk to Russell tonight, although that would be unlikely if he had a live mission to handle. Spencer just sighed and turned to look out of the window again as they came in for a landing.

After they deplaned, he called a quick goodbye to his friends and headed to the nearest metro station thinking about his lover. Living an ocean apart was hard on the relationship and both of them had demanding jobs, that left them little free time, so every moment they got to spend together was special. They managed mostly with long skype sessions and lots of phone sex. Russell being the quartermaster of MI6, otherwise known as Q, was also a genius who had a thing for technology and he had gifted Spencer with a private phone, that was completely secure and had so many different functions that Spencer was honestly, a little afraid of the thing but it made it easier to get a hold of his elusive lover.

After getting off the metro, he tried calling Russ hoping that hearing his voice might bring him out of the funk he was in, but it just went straight to voicemail. Sighing resignedly, the young profiler figured Russ was probably involved in something important at work and if he was lucky he might get to talk to him late in the night. Resigned to a lonely night in with his books and some takeaway Spencer let himself into his building.

As he neared the door of his apartment, the smell of delicious food was nearly overpowering and he absently figured one of his neighbours was probably cooking to impress a date. The caramel haired boffin unlocked his door and let himself in and was stunned to find it was coming from his own apartment. To add to his surprise, there was a familiar curly head peeking up over his couch and soft music playing in the background.

As the door closed behind him, Russell turned around with a grin and came towards Spencer who had been stunned into immobility, gaping open-mouthed at his love.

“Surprise!” Q said moving to gently close the profiler’s mouth and place a gentle kiss on his lips. The kiss was what finally unfroze Spencer and his arms moved to encircle Q, holding him close and tightening his grip as much as he was able.

“Russ, you’re here…..you’re really here!” Spencer exclaimed, pressing kisses all over Q’s face and neck. “I love you. I really, really love you.”

“I love you, too.” Q said chuckling, softly, pleased with the success of his surprise. “I missed you dreadfully, love and it’s Valentine’s day, so I decided, I absolutely had to be with you today.” He continued returning Spencer’s kisses.

“But, you hate flying.” The genius said, pulling away long enough to gaze into the sparkling green eyes of his lover.

“I’m not going to be cliché and say I love you more, but it’s true.” Q smirked stroking a finger over Spencer’s cheeks, down to his chin, before moving to sink his fingers into his hair and pull him into a deep kiss, that had them both moaning.

After a few minutes of kissing, Q finally pulled away. “Ok, Ok before we get side-tracked and the dinner I slaved over gets cold, why don’t you grab a shower and we can eat. I have plans for this evening.” He said smiling lovingly at his partner.

“Plans huh? Are you going to let me in on these plans of yours?” Spencer asked smirking as he reluctantly disentangled himself from the other man and moved towards the shower.

“Shower first, then dinner, after that, it’s for me to know and you to find out. Isn’t that how it goes” The dark haired man said winking at Spencer.

“Any chance I can persuade you to join me?” Spencer asked as he started stripping before getting in the shower.

“If I do that dinner will be ruined and I need to give it a few finishing touches. So hurry up in there love.”

Spencer had a quick shower and walked out of the bathroom in just a towel asking as he went towards the bedroom to dress, “Dress casual right? Your ‘plans’ don’t involve going out do they?”

“What you’re wearing now will do just fine love…naked would be better in fact.” Q leered as he leaned around the kitchen counter to drink in the sight of his partner.

“Ha ha, very funny” Spencer retorted as he quickly threw on his comfiest jeans - the fact that they fit like a glove had nothing to do with anything – and a comfortable sweater and walked up to the boffin, putting his arms around his waist and pressing a kiss to the side of his neck as he surveyed the food before them.

“Looks and smells delicious Russ. I can’t believe you did all this. I suppose you were tracking our jet to get the timing so perfect?” Spencer said quirking an eyebrow.

“Oh no….this time I had help. Penny knew what I had planned and called to tell me when you would be home.” The boffin replied turning in Spencer’s arms and stroking his hands over the genius’s cheeks before sinking into his hair.

“Remind me to thank her….later…much later…” Spencer said pausing in between words to press kisses to Q’s lips.

“Mmmmm……anyway…...let’s eat before it get’s cold.” Q said pulling away reluctantly to sit down across from Spencer, who sat down and tangled their legs together under the table smiling fondly at his partner.

They had known each other for years and theirs was a relationship that had grown over time, from a friendship that had begun in MIT. They knew and understood each other too well to need many words between them. They ate dinner in companionable silence trading touches and smiles, occasionally feeding each other bites of food.

When they were done eating they stacked the dishes in the sink for tomorrow, in unspoken agreement and settled on the couch together cuddling close and exchanging languorous kisses until Q stood up and held out a hand to Spencer.

“Dance with me?”

Spencer took his hand with a smile and together they swayed to the music, not really dancing just holding each other close, as they swayed to the music and trading kisses, Q’s arms around Spencer’s waist, as the genius wound his arms around the boffin’s shoulders. When the song ended, the profiler took Q’s hand and drew him towards the bedroom.

It had been too long, since they had been together this way and they were determined to savour every touch and every kiss. In the bedroom, they quickly helped each other strip off their clothes and climbed into bed kissing each other tenderly, relearning each other’s taste.

Spencer dragged his teeth gently along Q’s throat making the boffin sigh with pleasure and arch into the touch. The caramel haired profiler moved down the other man’s neck towards his chest, pausing to suck a bruise into Q’s neck at the point where it met his shoulder, causing Q to gasp and arch brushing his hardened cock against Spencer’s belly making both men shiver with pleasure.

Spencer made his way down the other man’s chest licking and stroking every inch of skin he could reach, as he made his way to his nipples. He sucked first one then the other into his mouth, as Q moaned and sunk his hands, into Spencer’s soft caramel curls, holding him just there, as he sucked and nipped at one nipple while teasing and pinching the other with his fingers.

Spencer continued his gentle exploration of his lovers body, pausing to lick into his belly button before moving downwards, sucking bruises into the hollows of his hips and down the tender surface of his inner thighs.

“Spencer…please…love.” Q begged, his voice hoarse with need. Only then did Spencer move up to pay attention to his lover’s throbbing cock. He paused to first lick his balls and gently suck first one and then the other into his mouth, causing Q to moan brokenly.

Spencer stroked the bofffin’s achingly hard cock, gently with the tips of his fingers till he reached the tip, where he swiped a drop of precum and brought it to his lips and licked it off with relish staring heatedly into his lover’s eyes.

“That’s it….you tease….my turn!” Q exclaimed, as in an unexpected move he flipped the genius, so he was on top of Spencer looking down at his love, who looked back at him with a mixture of amusement and lust in his eyes.

Spencer’s laughter choked off, when he felt Q’s mouth sucking marks into his stomach, so close, but not close enough to his aching cock. Q stroked down Spencer’s thighs as he kissed his way down his lovers body, avoiding the long lovely cock, even though he ached to sink in and get a taste of his love which he had missed for so long.

Finally, unable to help himself, he moved to lick at the tip of Spencer’s cock humming happily at the taste, even as he moved to engulf the whole in his mouth causing Spencer to try to buck into his mouth, but Q was prepared for this and used his weight to hold his lover steady till he had the whole thing in his mouth and he swallowed around it. Q then pulled off to lick a stripe up from the base to the tip, then teased his tongue along his lover’s frenulum making him whine.

As Q paused for a breath, Spencer frantically rummaged in the bedside table and thrust a tube of lube into Q’s hands. The dark haired boffin smiled, around his mouthful of cock and liberally coated his fingers with lube, before beginning to gently prep his lover, all the while keeping up his teasing and sucking of the other man’s cock causing Spencer to moan and beg. When he crooked his fingers, just right and hit his prostate Spencer nearly bucked off the bed with a shout.

“Please Russ Please….I need you…I need you NOW!” Spencer begged in a voice rendered hoarse with begging.

Q finally removed his fingers and lined up his cock and gently eased himself inside his lover. When he was balls deep inside, both men paused to savour the feeling that they had missed for so long. The Q set up a slow rhythm, that had Spencer’s sighing in pleasure. Soon though the slow pace wasn’t enough for either of them, and they quickened their pace chasing their orgasms frantically, till Q felt Spencer’s muscles tighten around him as he came causing Q to come as well filling his lover with his seed.

Later they lay together trying to catch their breath cuddled up in each other’s arms. When they had both calmed down and cleaned up a little Spencer, curled his long lanky body around his lover, pressing a kiss to his chest before settling his head on it and said, “Best Valentine’s day ever love. Maybe next year I can return the favour.”

Q smiled softly pressing a kiss to the soft caramel curls under his chin as he hummed sleepily in assent.


End file.
